The concept of dock fenders for securing to a boat dock or hanging from a boat to protect the boat and the dock during collisions between the boat and the dock as a result of wind, waves or operator error are well known in the art. The dock fenders, which are supported along a rigid dock rail, while not subject to bending forces, are regularly subject to blunt force crush forces that collapse the dock fender on itself with the collapsing dock fender cushioning an impact between a boat and a dock. The dock fender should have sufficient resiliency to return to a preimpact condition without damage to the dock, the dock fender or the boat after the crush force is removed.
A survey of commercially available dock fenders or dock bumpers revealed over twenty different types of dock bumpers designed to absorb blunt force impact through the characteristics of the material or an arrangement of integral webs within the dock fender which are refereed to as a cell-type marine fenders. An example of a cell type dock fender, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,527,454 and contains internal webs such an M-shaped web, which is positioned within the interior of the fender, to absorb a blunt force impact to the dock fender.
Another type of dock or marine fender, which has a solid interior, that relies on the characteristics of the material to absorb an impact, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,502.
Prior art dock fenders, which rely on the characteristics of the material, usually have a rubber or rubbery elastic material with flanges to secure the marine fender to a deck. When impacted the inherent elastomeric properties of rubbery elastic material allow the collapse of the material to absorb the impact. While the dock fenders must be able to absorb repeated impacts it is also desired that the dock fenders have a finished appearance that does not conflict or detract from the visual appearance of the dock.
In some cases the prior art dock fenders have exposed features such as fasteners, which do not only detract from the visual appearance of the dock fender but may mar or scratch a boat during an impact with the dock fender as well as causing injury to a person accidentally bumping into the fasteners. In other cases the dock fenders lack visual appeal. The invention described herein has the ability to absorb repeated collisions that generate crushing forces on the dock fender while still providing a pleasing visually appearance of both the dock fender and the dock.